zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Plagiarism
What's up, guys. It's EliteWolf here, and today, I'm going to be discussing about plagiarism. Plagiarism is the act of stealing work and calling it your own. This is simaler to copyright, as it is still counted as copyright law. Plagiarism can happen anywhere you can make ideas and/or work. Plagiarism is still counted for even when gaven credit. On the Zimmer Twins website, since it is for kids, "plagiarism" kinda just happens everyday on the website. Especially with the fact that they even use an "original" button. However, since we're all kids, it's nothing really legal, it's only to make stuff better, and the mods do allow you to use custom-made starters, so... One of my movies, that I'm currently making, The Zimmer Triplets: The Movie (2018), had a simaler act on it earlier today. I completly understand that the website just suffers throughout plagiarism every day, but this was just a full-on copy. 3426, the user whose ranted on me, Pigle33, and -GammaRay- (UVAnimates), has completly just stole ideas based on my movie. And he's even said "I don't watch Zimmer Triplets" Although, if you were to watch the first part of The Zimmer Triplets and the first part of Zimmer twins: the movie, you'd notice something... simaler. My intro/first part was made on July 22, 2018. And 3426's intro/first part was made on July 26, 2018. Concidence? No. I just feel like he got inspired by my movie and wanted to make his own. Which is always okay, but he should at least ask. This new generation of kids now don't even know how to ask for permission. So, 3426, said that he doesn't even watch it (which I've already said), but if you didn't watch it, explain why your intro literally looks like my intro. Keep in mind this kid is like 10, so he probably doesn't know most of the words in the intro, since I have been used to making this intro on YouTube, I really doubt he came up the same words I did. Here's an example: Zimmer Triplets: WaitRoom presents, with association with Lost the Plot, inc... Zimmer Twins: 3426 Production Present, with association with lost the Plot, inc. And 3426, if you're watching this, you don't have to cancel your movie, I would just recommend not stealing my work, you can say you didn't steal your work, but you clearly did. All I recommend is an apology and to give some credit. I've actually put a lot of hard work into this movie, I'm not even joking, I apperciate that you want to make this bold entrance into the movie, but maybe, you should be more original. Originality is the #1 way out of commiting the act of plagiarism. And obviously, as we slowly get more drifted to the real world, we should always remember plagiarism. Plagiarism can get you kicked out of many schools and even your job. Ever since I've returned to the wiki, I've wanted to help out people, and plagiarism and how to prevent it from happening is the key goal. For those of you that are still on the Zimmer Twins website, remember this blog post, and never forget about this. This is an important life lesson you must follow into getting successful in life. Thank you, EliteWolf (WaitRoom) Category:Blog posts